fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
SGBS
''' '''Sabana Global Broadcast Services (SGBS) '''is a major global television distributor based in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada working in conjuction with Sabana American Broadcast Holdings. The company was formed in 1979 by Timothy H. Sabana, brother of Richard Sabana, who is named Chief Operations Manager of SGBS as a part of an ongoing expansion into foriegn markets. All of SABH's network programs are streamed through several television services that work in conjuction with ABN Global Teleivision Distribution, the main global artery of ABN Domestic Television Corporation. *Canadian Television Network (CTN) - CTN serves Yukon Territory, British Columbia, Alberta, Sasketchewan, Manitoba, and Ontario. The main headquarters are located in Vancouver, British Columbia with branches in Calgary and Edmonton, Alberta, Saskatoon, Sasketchewan and Toronto, Ontario. CTN programming is in English much like ABN. *Service National de Télévision (SNT) - Based in Montreal, Quebec, SNT serves the major Quebec markets throughout the provice. SNT program dialogue is in French. *Servicio de Televisión Mexicana (STM) - STM serves Mexico and major territories including Baja California Sur, Guatemala, Yucatan, Nicaragua and El Savador clipping U.S. markets in southern New Mexico and Texas. The network is located in Mexico City. Programming is translated into Modern Spanish. *Televisión Nacional de Costa Rica (TNCR) - TNCR serves all of Costa Rica. The headquarters is in downtown San Jose. Programming is translated into Modern Spanish. *American Virgin Islands Broadcasting Service (AVIBS) - Located in Saint Croix, it services all of the U.S. Virgin Islands. Programming is in English likewise as ABN. *Australian Television Service (ATS) - ATS services Australia and major territories including Victora, Queensland, New South Wales and South Australia. The headquarters are in Sydney, Melbourne, Brisbane and Adelaide. Programming is in Australian, British, and English. *Televisión de Puerto Rico (TPR) - The network services all of Puerto Rico from its headquarters in San Juan. Programming is in Spanish. *Guam Broadcasting Service (GBS) - GBS serves all of Guam from its headquarters in Dededeo. Programming is primarily English like ABN. *Nippon National Television Network (NNTN) - It is Japan's national network airing ABN programming in native Japanese, but also includes anime programming exlcusive to NNTN viewers. Its primary headquarters is in Tokyo with branches in Kyoto, Sapporo and Yokohama. *Televisie Netwerk Nederland (TNN) - It is the Netherlands national network airing ABN programming in the Dutch language. It includes programming exclusive to viewers in the Netherlands. The company is located in Amsterdam with a branch in Zwolle. *Televisión Nacional de Panama (TNP) - As Panama's national network, it airs ABN programming in Spanish. There is also programming exlcusive viewers in Panama. It is headquartered in Panama City. *Service de Télévision de France (STF) - It is the national television network of the country of France. ABN programming is in French. There is also programming exclusive to STF. The main headquarters are in downtown Paris. *Deutsch Nationale Netzwerk (DNN) - *Televisión Nacional de El Salvador (TNES) - *Bahamas National Programming Network (BNPN) - *Curaçao Broadcasting Network (CBN) - *British Programming Network (BPN) - *Hong Kong Programming Service (HKPS) - * Macau Programming Service (MPS) - * Chinese Broadcasting Network (CBN) - Category:Television distributors